poteau !
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Alors pour résumer y a plus de point de suspention que de texte. POV de Thomas Price pendant la finale MuppetNewteam, quand Benou d'amour se mange le poteau. yaoi et trop sérieux.


Auteur : Atomicfrog

Titre : Poteau !!

Genre : Yaoi, sérieux ( étonnant non ?), pari , et POV.

Base : Olive et Tom.

On va voir si je peux pas faire des trucs sérieux et chialants !!! Il fallait pas me chercher ma cht'it Quatrinka !!! Tremblez devant le sérieux dont je peux faire preuve !!! Hahahahahahaha !

L'action se passe pendant la finale Mupet vs Newteam!!

**Poteau !!**

****

J'ai mal … Ma jambe me fait mal … Pourquoi ? Il arrive… J'ai peur ! Non, jamais… Il arrive vite… je peux voir le « m » brodé sur sa poitrine… Non je n'ai pas peur … ce n'est pas de la peur … Peut être que … ma jambe me lance… Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui… que va-t-il se passer ? … inquiétude… peut-être … pourquoi… non non … pour qui ?… Que va-t-il se passer? … peur, douleur, inquiétude … Mark Landers est à quelque mètres  maintenant, il va bientôt tirer. Je dois l'arrêter… Que va-t-il se passer ? … étrange pressentiment  , pourquoi, pour qui, j'ai peur… Mark va tirer … où  ? … Je plonge … il tire … Quelle étrange impression , elle grandit… Le ballon est près de mes mains, encore un peu … Ce sentiment ? Que va-t-il se passer ? … Enfin mes mains rencontrent le ballon… Quelle puissance ! … NON ! il rebondit vers lui … Ma jambe… je ne peux plus bouger… Il va tirer… Pourquoi ai-je si mal ! Mal dans… dans mon cœur … Le ballon revient vers moi… Ils vont égaliser et je ne peux rien faire… Que se passe-t-il ? … Je ne vois rien, pourtant ma poitrine est serrée… Un ombre passe près de moi … Non … Il va trop vite… Tout est silencieux … Comment… Il a arrêté le ballon … L'arbitre siffle… Ma peur grandit, mais pourtant nous avons gagné… Mal, de plus en plus mal… Que se passe-t-il ? … Il va trop vite… Ma tête est lourde… Dans ma tête résonne  ce bruit, cet horrible bruit sourd … Je souffre… Mon cœur se serre… Non, pas lui… il ne méritait pas ça… MAL… INQUIETUDE… Je cris.

- BEN !!!!  

Je ne peux pas bouger… Il est allongé… il souffre… je souffre… Je veux le rejoindre… Je me lève … Il semble dormir… Autour de moi tous chantent et sautent… Ils ont l'air heureux… Je suis triste… Ils ne font pas attention à nous… Je m'approche… Il saigne … Son front est  parsemé de sang… Mes yeux se troublent… une larme passe sur ma joue… Je m'approche … J'ai mal … Je veux courir vers lui… Sur le poteau blanc, je peux voir des marques rouges… Je suis près de lui … J'ai peur. Pourquoi ? … Je me mets  à genoux … J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras…Je veux qu'il ne souffre plus… Tout est de ma faute… Il a l'air si calme maintenant… je n'ose pas le toucher, pourquoi ? … Son visage ! … Blanc et rouge … Je veux le protéger… il ne faut plus qu'il ait mal… J'approche ma main de son visage … Doux … Tristesse… Il bouge… Je m'approche, et passe ma main dans ses cheveux… ils sont si doux… Doucement, je le prend dans mes bras… Il est si froid … Pourquoi ? J'ai peur … peur pour lui… Il ouvre les yeux … Je lui souris… ses yeux sont si beaux … Il passe une main sur son front … Il frisonne … Je le serre plus fort… Il se blottit contre moi… Je souris  … il va bien … Maintenant je suis heureux… Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue… Il frisonne encore… Que se passe t-il ?… Il parle ? … Que dit il ?

- Landers, a-t-il marqué le but ?

Je souris … il sourit … non il me sourit… pourquoi suis je si heureux ? 

- Non ! Grâce à toi ! Tu es formidable !

Pourquoi ai je soudain chaux ? Mes joues brûlent… 

- Merci Tomas ! 

Je ne comprend pas… Il sourit, ferme les yeux…et il se blottit contre moi… Il a l'air si fragile … Je me penche sur lui pour le protéger, pour qu'il n'ait plus mal… Mes doigts caressent sa joue… il murmure.

- Merci d'avoir toujours était là pour moi. Merci pour être près de moi maintenant. Je n'aie plus mal près de toi.

A ses mots mon cœur s'emballe, et mes yeux me brûlent… Je pleure … mais je suis heureux… Pourquoi ?

Trois ans plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi… Je me tourne vers lui … il est derrière moi, assis … il me regarde… je m'approche… je n'ai plus peur… il me sourit… je lui souris… J'approche mon visage du sien… Je ferme les yeux… mes lèvres frôlent les siennes… Oui, aujourd'hui, je sais… Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours ! 

Fin

HO, que c'est beau, que c'est choupi, que c'est Cucu, et surtout que c'est sérieux !! 

Bah je me dégoûte parfois !!! 

Quat : Non c'est trop beau !!


End file.
